My Weakness
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Acaríciame, ámame, siénteme, grítame, estrújame, respírame, detéstame, aléjate… haz lo que desees, pero jamás lograras que lo admita de mis labios.  Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot


**Titulo: **My Weakness (Mi debilidad)

**Autor: **Tomidnight

**Fandom: **Hey Arnold!**  
>Genero: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Arnold y Helga**  
>Clasificación: <strong>T  
><strong>Nº de Palabras: <strong>1,255  
><strong>Sumario: <strong>

Acaríciame, ámame, siénteme, grítame, estrújame, respírame, detéstame, aléjate… haz lo que desees, pero jamás lograras que lo admita de mis labios.  
><em><strong>Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot<strong>_

_**...**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen a mí sino a Craig Bartlett._

**~ .: | My weakness | :. ~**

_**P**__or __**T**__omidnight_

_Acaríciame, ámame, siénteme, grítame, estrújame, respírame, detéstame, aléjate… haz lo que desees, pero jamás lograras que lo admita de mis labios._ Eso pensaba Hela G. Pataki mientras observaba de reojo al joven que estaba sentado a solo un par de asientos de ella. Era muy difícil -_cada día peor_- el que Arnold le clavase sus bellas orbes esmeralda de aquella forma tan…penetrante. Sentía que leía a través de su máscara, sentía que la estaba desnudando. Maldito cabeza de balón, ¿acaso no podía aceptar que simplemente lo amaba y ya? Tenía que complicar las cosas como siempre.

- Para el amor no hay motivos – bufó en voz baja, llamando la atención de él. Se lamentaba terriblemente el haberlo hecho.

El rubio volvió a observarla con los ojos brillantes, repletos de devoción. Estaba perdido, _la adoraba_. Ya no eran unos niños, sin embargo la confesión hecha en Industrias Futuro volvió a salir a la luz a sus quince años, un par de días atrás en mitad de una noche que estaban juntos en el parque, riendo y hablando tonterías.

_Flashback_

_Un adolescente alto, con brillantes cabellos dorados y ojos de profundo color verde se divertía a costa de su compañera, haciéndole bromas y cada tanto recibiendo algún golpe suave como respuesta. Su amiga…eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que realmente se sentía extraño cuando estaban así de cerca, era como si no fuera capaz de controlar sus sentimientos y simplemente quería besarla hasta que se acabase el mundo._

_- ¿Helga…? – preguntó con algo de duda._

_- ¿Qué sucede camarón con pelos? – respondió ella con una sonrisita juguetona que le corto la respiración._

_- ¿Tu me amas? – Aquella pregunta resonó en el silencio que se había formado repentinamente – Es decir, lo que paso el día que salvamos el vecindario, en realidad, yo…_

_- Oh…eh ¡Vaya, si que se hizo tarde! – El rubor en las mejillas de la menor de los Pataki le saco una pequeña carcajada a su compañero de clases – Debo volver a casa._

_- Tomare eso como un sí – el sonrojo en el rostro de la otra se hizo más notable - ¿Por qué me amas?_

_- Yo…eso…¡Estas alucinando Arnoldo! – ella quiso huir pero su mano fue retenida._

_- No puedes escapar siempre – la seriedad en el rostro de Arnold estremeció a la de playera rosada – Quiero tu respuesta en una semana._

_Fin de Flashback_

Y volviendo al presente, ahí estaban. La semana había pasado con lentitud para él y terriblemente rápido para ella pero había pasado al fin y al cabo. A la salida del instituto Helga debería darle una respuesta.  
>El resto del día pasó sin percances. La rubia estaba segura de que no podría huir por más que quisiera y durante la hora del almuerzo pensando en una manera de evadir lo que debía hacer, casi no toco su comida. Al igual que Arnold, quien ansioso por oír a la chica no había probado bocado. Los dos estaban nerviosos, los dos estaban ansiosos, ella quería desaparecer y él quería la verdad.<br>Antes de que lo notaran, el timbre sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas con rapidez para largarse cuanto antes. Era viernes por lo tanto debían aprovechar cada minuto.

- Helga – exclamó el cabeza de balón quien ya le veía corriendo prácticamente para salir y refugiarse. – Tú vienes conmigo…

- ¡Pero!

- Sin peros – murmuró mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hasta la casa de huéspedes ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar y luego de saludar a Phill y Gertie, subieron las escaleras y se instalaron en el cuarto del chico. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio y la niña de ahora dos cejas jugaba con sus dedos intentando no caer en el hecho de que estaba sola con el amor de su vida, mientras él esperaba a que confesara el porqué lo amaba. ¡Rayos! Quizá si intentaba marcharse ahora él no lo la detendría, después de todo ¿A quién le agradaría saber que la abusona que te hizo la vida imposible durante prácticamente diez años en realidad estaba locamente enamorada de ti sin alguna razón lógica? A nadie en sus cabales, de eso estaba segura.

En tanto el ya no tan pequeño Shortman iba y venía de un lado para otro de la habitación con el semblante pensativo. Se planteaba de que forma encarar la situación. _"Helga la verdad es que estoy completamente loco por ti y…" No, muy cursi. "Escucha Helga, simplemente ¡Te amo! Tampoco…¿¡Acaso no había una forma correcta! _Se preguntó con desesperación.

- Mira cabeza de balón, esto no es necesario – murmuró la rubia mientras ponía una mano en el pomo de la puerta. –Olvidemos que todo paso y ya.  
>Lo siguiente pareció pasar en cámara lenta para su mente. Arnold le había tomada las muñecas, inmovilizándola contra la pared y la miraba muy fijamente a los ojos, desnudando su alma, como siempre. No iba a dejar aquello así, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.<p>

- Dilo, vamos Helga no mientas sé que me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos y yo… y yo también te amo – la cara de perplejidad en la frágil joven acorralada le hizo sonreír – Ahora dime la razón Helga, porque, ¿Por qué me amas?  
>Pero antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, rozo sus labios suavemente. Un beso dulce y corto, etéreo… pero que a ambos los dejo sin aliento. En ese momento ella lo comprendió y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se encendió de repente. Había entendido la razón.<p>

- Dímelo… - susurró Arnold en su oído, haciendo que miles de mariposas volaran en su estomago. - ¿Por qué me amas?

- Porque tú, grandísimo tonto – el que aún con apenas un hilo de voz lo llamara de aquella manera tan solo ensancho su sonrisa – Eres mi mayor _debilidad_…


End file.
